Cut Your Loses
by Lemonjello
Summary: Short drabble of Rogue day dreaming.


She never did like running away, the thought leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Though it seems like she's been running all her life. Once her mutation kicked in she bolted from home. When Bobby told her that everyone was scared of her, she fled. When the cure came out she practically vanished. But now as she made her slow decent to her home state she felt like the biggest coward in the world. Something she had always been.

He must think the same, she assumed.

She spotted a small mom and pop store and restaurant as she passed the Mississippi border. The look of the building reminding her of the house she had barely remembered from childhood. The yellow paint flaking of the wood panels and the screen door taunt and hard to open. It may have reminded her of home but it was not a comforting thing at the moment.

Her ears ringing with the slow buzz of a country radio station and the place almost empty except for the owners and what looked like their teenage daughter. Her brown curls covering her face as she did what seemed like homework. The owners short a stout busy in the kitchen as if they were expecting a huge crowd any minute now.

She found a small two seat table in the corner near the window. She looked around to place and took in the sourthen belle style. The lace curtains and the older counters, something she hadn't seen in what seems like forever. She couldn't help but image if he was here with her. His slight smile as he looked around and instantly feeling comfortable, leaning back just casual enough to make you feel like he's been here a hundred times before.

The owner would come over and greet them warmly as though they single handingly saved her business from falling under. She'd ask for their order and ask how they found this place. He'd order the fried fish with a side of gravy for his fries before answering her.

"We were just heading down south to see some old friends" He'd answer warmly and the woman would smile admiringly as if he had reminder her of the person her husband use to be.

"Well isn't that nice. Where do they live?" She'd egg on.

"Down by Caldecott." He answers wondering if she'd know of the place.

"That's a beautiful town." The woman would reply warmly before leaving to place the order to her husband.

"Looks like a nice place." He'd turn his attention back to her, making her smile wide.

"Yeah, reminds me of my old house." She relay. "What little I remember anyways." She'd blush at her past.

"Louisiana had a bunch of these little places; I just never got the chance to visit them." He'd continued knowing she didn't like speaking of her past. "Looks like we'll make it there before night fall." He'd inform her as he'd check his watch casually.

"I can't wait to see their faces. You sure they won't mind us popping in randomly?" she'd ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! They'll love it chere." He answers her before reaching over to take her hand softly.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She'd sigh in regret as her mind already started to reel in nervously.

"This is big news; we need to tell them in person." He spoke excitedly, something he'd only do with her. To everyone else he'd keep his cool.

"I haven't been back since Cody, I don't even know if they'd want to see me." She spoke softly afraid to gain attention.

"That was a long time ago petite. It'll be fine." He reassured squeezing her hand before letting go as the owner came over with their drinks.

"You too are so cute, how long have you been together?" She asked setting the drinks down.

"Three years come August." He'd answer with a wide smile which only made her blush once more.

"Are you talking about marriage yet?" She prodded openly. He gave her a broad smile knowingly before answering.

"Asked her last night in fact." The woman squealed with a clap, earning the attention of the rest of the place. Rogue lowered her head in embarrassment but knew he'd only egg it on more.

"You're kidding!" She shouted putting a hand to her mouth in shock. "Can I see the ring?" He gave her a point look, saying to show the woman silently. He gave him a playful glare as she lifted up her left hand to display the biggest ring she had ever seen. Earning another gasp as the woman took her hand to look closer.

"This must be bigger than the Queen's!" She exclaimed. He leaned back once more clearly pleased with himself.

"Yeah I had her meet me at a bar unexpectingly, when she showed up and saw all our friends there she must have known what I was doing." He replayed the night with a whimsical look. She only shook her head in bewilderment at the man she loved whole heartily.

"It was some surprise I tell you." She finally spoke up.

"Well you too sure have made my day. The meals on the house." She tried to protest but the woman only shook her head no. "This is a big day for you too, I insist. So I assume you're going to tell the family today?" He nodded warmly and grabbed her hand with a squeeze of reassurance.

"How amazing, well congratulations!" She rushed before running off to tell her family she assumed.

"Thank you." He'd tell her softly, gaining her attention.

"What for?" She'd asked curiously.

"For saying yes." She'd only roll her eyes in bewilderment at him.

"How could I not?"

"Mame?" She blinked awake from her day dream as the owner finally came up to ask for her order. The woman's face tired and almost annoyed. "You ready to order?" She asked slowly, her accent and smile only in her dream evidently.

"Yeah I'll have the BLT." She answered giving her the menu. The woman only turned and rushed off annoyed.

But alas here see is, alone, the seat across from her empty, resembling her heart. She wondered how she had managed to do this to herself. She had the love of a great man and yet she dashed it away in fear.

He did ask her, with all of their friends at Pete's bar. Their favorite hangout. He had somehow managed to gather all the xmen and surprised her when she opened the door to see all their excited and happy faces. Him on bent knee in the middle.

He told her of all the things he had admired of her. Her stubbornness, her strength, her southern sass and how she never gave up on him after all these crazy and screwed up years. Lastly he told her that he couldn't image a world without her.

She had said no. Such a simple thing. But the look on his face tormented her. She said no to the one man that was her everything. All because she was scared.

She couldn't possibly be someone's wife. She was mean and a coward, only running away and never staying around long enough to see anything through. She was a fighter and a thief. She'd only drag him down and resent him for letting her do it.

She couldn't be anyone's wife. Especially his, he was the one person she'd die before hurting. But alas it was the only thing to do to save him. Sure he loved her now, but he's bound to change his mind. She'd lose her looks and her patience and they'd lose their passion. The future only showed heart ache in the future.

So she had told him no and ran.


End file.
